Just two regular kids!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Two 8-year-olds! Are they friends or something more than that? Who knows?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters from the show!**

**Author's note: Sorry, that Miley isn't in this story, but this story is set years before the show when Lilly and Oliver are only 8-year-olds!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ollie and Lils!<strong>

**Just two regular kids!**

**It's a nice warm summer-day and 8 year old Lilly Truscott and 8 year old Oliver Oken are playing video-games at Oliver's house.**

"This game's so cool, Lils!"

"Yeah, it's so awesome, Ollie!"

"Wanna have a sandwich?"

"Aaawww! I'd love to, Ollie!"

"Great! I'm gonna get us some!"

Oliver run away towards the kitchen. He grab a bunch of different stuff and begin to make two huge sandwiches for himself and Lilly.

"Can you get me a glass of water too?"

"Lilly! I'm not your husband...!"

"I've never said that you are!"

"Get your own water!"

"I'm a girl, Oliver! Be nice!"

"Oh, I'm nice!"

"Really? It's not nice to tell a girl to go get her own water, Ollie!"

"We're still kids! You sound like you're 20 or something!"

"Did you say I'm old...?" screams Lilly as she throw a pillow at Oliver.

"Aouh! Don't do that!"

"Oh! I'm sorry little baby-boy!" says Lilly with her best sweet mom-voice while giving Oliver a sarcastic look.

"I'm 8 not 4, Lilly!" says Oliver, now not happy at all.

"Okey! If you can beat me at this game I'm gonna admit that you're as mature as me!"

"You're so on, Truscott!"

"Bring it on, Oken!"

"Get your game on, Lils!"

Oliver put the game-tape into the main game-unit and plug in an extra joy-pad.

"Three, two, one and go!" says Lilly in her usual drama-voice as the game begins.

"You're goin' down, Truscott!" says Oliver with confidence.

"No way, Oken!" says Lilly and gives her friend the loser-sign.

Both of them goes all serious and they focus with their eyes on the screen. None of them wanna give up and let the other one win.

"I have a score of 500 +, Ollie! Beat that!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Oh, yeah? I'm gonna win this, Lilly!" says Oliver.

"You could try!"

"I'm gonna do way more than just try, Lilly!"

"We'll see about that, Oken!"

"You're evil when you wanna win!"

"Maybe I am! Deal with it! Learn to love it!"

"As if that's ever gonna be true, Lillian!"

"Don't call me Lillian you loser!"

"I'm a loser in your book?"

"Only when you call me by my full name!"

While they talk their eyes are still focused on the game.

"My score's higher than yours now, Lilly! 1600! Not bad, eh?"

"It's not over yet, Oliver!"

"I'm more or less the winner! Only an expert can get more than 2000 on this game!"

"You just say that to make me give up!"

"No, I do not!"

"Whatever!"

"It's true, Lilly!"

"What are you two fighting over?" says Oliver's mom Nancy Cristhine Oken who enters the room to hear the two kids.

"Nothing..." says both Oliver and Lilly at the same time.

"You two be nice to each other or I'm gonna have to send Lilly home again!" says Nancy Oken with her man-voice that she always use when she's angry.

"Okey, mom..." says Oliver.

"Good, Oliver! If I see you kids fight again, play-time's over for today!" says Nancy Oken and leaves the room again.

"Your mom's like an evil queen!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, she's always like that when she get mad at me!" says Oliver.

A moment later the game is over and the text 'Victory, player 1' appear on the screen, making Oliver the winner.

"I won, Lilly! In your face!" says Oliver.

"Nice work, Ollie! I was wrong!"

"Thanks, Lilly! It's nice to hear you say that!"

"I know, Ollie!"

They turn off the game.

"Ollie?"

"Yes!"

"You're not like other boys at school..."

"What?"

"Your best friend's a girl, Ollie!"

"There's nothin' wrong with a guy and girl bein' friends, Lilly!"

"I guess..."

"Maybe some day we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend...!"

"No way, Oliver!"

"It was a joke!"

"Oh!"

The two friends hug each other and run down to the beach to continue their day of fun together.

"You're my best friend, Oliver!" says Lilly.

"I know!" says Oliver.

**Friendship is an important thing! Keep your friends close! A friend is always there for ya when you need help and feel a little sad and weak!**

**A real friend doesn't bail on you when you've got a problem! A friend's always with you no matter what and you and your friends share a bond that can't be broken easy!**

**A friend is somebody you can trust! Everybody need a true friend who'll go to the end of the world to find the things you need!**

**Your friends are with you through the ups and the downs, because they've got ****someone to believe in!**

**Lilly and Oliver are true friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: If you like this story, review and let me know! Carpe Diem to y'all and may the God bless ya!<strong>


End file.
